Treinta Historias
by Blueberry Night
Summary: Su relación esta llena de idas y vueltas. Thorki. (Más aclaraciones dentro)
1. Inicio

Hola de nuevo! :D Les voy a contar un poco de que va este nuevo fic. Como estaba falta de inspiración, una amiga me pasó una tabla con 25 palabras, la idea es escribir una historia con cada una de ellas. Hay 30 casillas y tengo 5 palabras para elegir a mi gusto y ocurrencia, pero eso se lo voy a dejar a ustedes ;)

A la tabla la estaba utilizando para escribir sobre Sherlock, pero me pareció que me serviría también para el fandom de Thor :D

Bueno, los dejo para que lean :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Palabra:<span> Inicio**

**Personaje: Thor, Frigga, Loki**

**Advertencia: Kid!Thor, Brothership (?**

**Disclaimer: MARVEL**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CARTAS<strong>_

Thor no entendía mucho lo que sucedía alrededor. Sabía que los sirvientes preparaban un banquete y su madre había ordenado que le prepararan su ropa de gala.

Thor tenía tres años y veía todo con los ojos de un niño: se preparaba una fiesta. Pero había algo que no encajaba porque era diferente a las fiestas en las que estuvo antes.

SU madre le había dicho que permaneciera en su cuarto. Thor hizo un berrinche porque quería ver qué sucedía. Pero finalmente ella logró calmarlo y Thor se quedó allí.

Estuvo horas yendo de un lado a otro jugando, aburriéndose, intentando escuchar algo por la puerta (sin éxito), trepándose a la ventana...

Al final se dio por vencido y se acostó a dormir indignado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día, Frigga lo despertó muy temprano. Agarró su mano y empezó a caminar con él por los pasillos. Thor estaba un poco perdido por el sueño. Escuchaba lo que su madre le decía a medias. Palabras al aire llegaban a él: "tu padre", "banquete", "bienvenida", "Jotunheim".

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y ates de abrirla, Frigga lo miró seria y empezó a hablarle de algo de lo que Thor nunca había escuchado, y su significado medio como que se perdía en su cerebro de niño.

Cuando Frigga terminó, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego entraron.

Thor quedó conmocionado. En el centro había una pequeña jaula (Thor la definió así, pues no sabía muy bien qué era) y caminó hacia ella con un poco de recelo.

Su madre no le dijo nada, sólo lo miraba. Cuando por fin llegó Thor abrió mucho los ojos. Allí dentro no había una bestia, como esperaba ver, era... era una gente pequeña. Un duende. Un enano. Un...

-¿Qué es, mamá?

Frigga se rió y Thor se ofendió un poco, su pregunta no tenía nada de divertido.

-Es un bebé, Thor.

-¿Y qué hace? -volvió a verlo, pero esta vez el bebé tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba fijamente. La explicación de su madre a la pregunta se perdió en el aire mientras Thor escudriñaba el verde de los ojos gigantes del bebé. Eran curiosos para Thor, porque nunca había visto ojos de ese color.

Luego el bebé le sonrió y Thor escuchó a su madre de nuevo:

-Se llama Loki. Es tu hermano.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Quieren que siga escribiendo? Eventualmente va a haber más Thorki y flufferias :D<p>

Quería recordarles que tengo 5 palabras libres para elegir, pero como soy buena gente (?) voy a dejar que ustedes me las den :D si es posible (y si quieren, sino atenganse a las consecuencias de mi imaginación) denme un prompt junto con la palabra en un review :D

Bueno, sólo eso :) Gracias por leer


	2. Celos

En serio espero que me perdonen la demora ;_; Hubieron ciertas circunstancias que no me dejaron escribir ni pensar y meno publicar.

Les dejo este cap que es mas largo que el primero.

También quiero aclarar, todas las historia son independientes entre si, no van a tener ninguna conexión entre ellas. Además es muy probable que algún one-shot Hiddlesworth se escape por ahí jajaja

Bueno espero que lo disfruten!

pd: en el cap anterior puse de titulo "cartas" me confundí jajaja va "inicio"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Palabra:<span> Celos**

**Personajes: Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga**

**Advertencias: Brothership (?, hurt/comfort, final fluffy**

**Disclaimer: MARVEL**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CELOS<strong>_

Loki creció bien educado junto a su hermano. Ambos aprendieron de sus padres las mismas cosas.

Cuando Thor se empezó a interesar por aprender a pelear, fue apoyado por todos, al igual que cuando Loki decidió especializar sus estudios en hechicería.

la misma dedicación era recibida por los hermanos. Thor rápidamente comenzó a destacar y crearse una reputación, mientras que Loki aprendía complicados conjuros y cómo aplicarlos.

Todo siempre fue cómodo en la vida de ambos, Thor y Loki eran muy nidos, pues a pesar de tener intereses tan distintos, les gustaba crear mundos imaginarios en los que ambos eran reyes de un mismo reino, liderado bajo reglas infantiles y algo caprichosas que ellos creaban en el momento. Siempre juntos, divirtiéndose.

Eventualmente la atención de sus padres iba dividiéndose, era totalmente entendible, ya que Odín era mas partidario de las batallas y se sentía más orgullosos de Thor, y Frigga de Loki, que había demostrado tener ciertos dotes especiales en el arte de la magia.

A medida que ambos crecían, también lo hacían sus habilidades, y la distancia entre ellos. Thor estaba totalmente focalizado en ser el mejor guerrero de los dioses, y Odín también lo deseaba.

El primer indicio que Loki notó de las preferencias de Odín fue cuando anunció una pequeña ceremonia en la que Thor recibiría el Mjolnir. Se sintió algo molesto, no creyó que fuera tan grandioso para tal premio. Sin embargo, dejó de pensar en ello.

Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, ese pensamiento surgía más a menudo y se unía al hecho evidente de que Loki era más habilidoso, aunque ni Odín ni Frigga parecían darse cuenta, sólo se percataban de cada victoria de Thor, de cada batalla de Thor, de lo bueno que era Thor, de lo bien que Thor controlaba al Mjolnir, de los enormes rayos de Thor. Thor. Thor. Thor. THOR.

Loki decidió que había que hacer algo. Durante el día tenía sus clases de hechizos y durante la noche se escabullía de su habitación para dedicarse a entrenar para peleas, justo como hacía Thor. Al hacerlo solo debía utilizar todas sus habilidades de hechicero para crear objetivos, curar sus heridas y no ser descubierto.

Usualmente cuando lograba lo que se proponía para esa noche, el amanecer se acercaba. Maldiciendo, Loki se apresuraba a volver a su habitación entre atajos, darse un rápido baño y volver a su cama, donde pretendía dormir un rato hasta que iban a despertarlo para el desayuno.

Así su día volvía a repetirse, y durante un buen tiempo fue de esa manera.

Nadie se percataba de que Loki parecía a punto de caer dormido en cualquier lado, pero sí notaban que su cuerpo había adquirido más músculos, y su maestro de hechicería estaba tan sorprendido de su rápido avance que le dijo que dentro de poco Loki debería darle clases a él.

Un día Loki se sintió preparado, y durante la cena familiar anunció que quería tener una batalla contra Thor. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero él siguió inmutable. Después de un momento de persuasión por parte de Frigga, Odín terminó aceptando a regañadientes, Loki sabía que no confiaba en él, pero le demostraría que él también era bueno. Thor siguió boquiabierto, prácticamente hasta el día en que se enfrentarían.

El lugar era la arena de entrenamientos. Todas las personas con cierta importancia estaban allí para ver; Odín los presentó y comenzaron la pelea.

Thor al principio parecía receloso de atacar a su hermano, pero tuvo que empezar a defenderse al sentir los duros golpes de Loki.

Loki demostró todo su abanico de habilidades, quería que Odín vea que él también era digno. Se movía como un gato y golpeaba como la roca. Pero al parecer no era suficiente. Loki quedó tendido en el suelo luego de un golpe de Thor. Estaba todo agitado y transpirado, lleno de tierra hasta en el cabello, derrotado. Cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados de Thor acercarse para saber su estado, él se levantó con todo su orgullo, e indignado se fue sin mirarlo, al tiempo que Odín anunciaba al ganador.

Cuando el suceso ya pasaba al olvido, después de un ben tiempo, Odín reunió a sus dos hijos, y luego de una larga charla sobre honor y dedicación dijo que dentro de poco debía elegir a un sucesor. Loki realmente se esperanzó y emocionó, pero fue Thor quien tuvo razones para hacerlo.

-Thor, serás el próximo heredero al trono, liderarás Asgard con sabiduría y protegerás a los nueve mundos con valor.

Loki estaba realmente frustrado y ofendido. Su magia se liberaba con cada movimiento que hacía, y en su habitación, cada objeto quedó destrozado. Cuando escuchó que tocaron su puerta, no quiso abrir, pero sintió que entraron de todas formas.

-Vete- ya sabía que era su hermano. Thor lo ignoró y caminó hasta él, que estaba sentado de espaldas en su cama.

-Lo siento.

-No lo haces.

-Creo que Padre se equivoca.

-Vete -Loki, aún sin mirarlo, se levantó y caminó por el cuarto. No tenía ganas de estar con Thor en ese momento. Lo odiaba.

-Siempre pensé que tú eres mejor que yo. Siempre estuve celoso de ti.

-¡Vete de mi habitación, Thor!

Pero terco como era, Thor lo miró y se acostó en su cama, dispuesto a dormir. Ignoró el berrinche de Loki, ignoró los objetos que le tiró (y evitó quejarse del dolor, también), ignoró divertido los intentos de Loki de moverlo (no pudo ni un centímetro). Después de casi hora y media, Loki se dio por vencido y también se recostó (lejos de él) sobre la cama.

Thor supo que lloraba, pero no dijo nada, luego lo abrazó y Loki le correspondió. Thor lo sintió todo chiquito y frágil.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos como cuando eran niños.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Espero que haya valido la pena :)<p>

Los invito de nuevo a que me dejen sugerencias de palabras (con prompts si es posible, si no, acepten las consecuencias de mi mente muahahha), quiero saber qué quieren, después de todo, son ustedes los que leen!

También uiero agradecer a los que me dejaron review, fav o follow :) son tan lindos! Me dan ánimos a seguir escribiendo, y culpa cuando no lo hago jajaja

Review?


	3. Lluvia

Aquí va otro :D Hoy me puse a escribir fervientemente

Este one-shot esta inspirado en una escena de la película (500) days of Summer :D

Espero les guste!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Palabra:<span> Lluvia**

**Personajes: Loki, Thor**

**Advertencia: AU, NO-incesto, romance, angst, fluff, final sexoso (no tanto)**

**Disclaimer: MARVEL**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>LLUVIA<strong>_

Thor estaba sonriendo cuando entró al departamento de Loki detrás de él. Esa noche fue bastante entretenida.

Pero él parecía no notar que Loki estaba molesto.

-... en serio te digo, Loki, deberías haber estado ahí, ¡fue genial!

Loki se giró y Thor se asustó un poco de su mirada, retrocediendo involuntariamente. A pesar de haber estado saliendo más de un año, aún lo intimidaba un poco.

-Si, por supuesto, ¡fue genial! -cuando usaba el sarcasmo y esa mirada, Thor sabía que nada bueno se avecinaba- Si con eso te refieres a destrozar un bar completo con ese estúpido amigo tuyo Stark y que luego la policía te encierre y YO tenga que ir a pagar tu estúpida fianza, si, Thor, ¡fue bastante divertido!

Siempre lograba hacer sentirse avergonzado a Thor.

-Lo siento, Loki, no pensé que te molestaría... -al parecer eso no era lo que Loki quería escuchar.

-¡Por supuesto que me molestaría, idiota! ¡Tú nunca piensas nada, no piensas en nada mas lejos de ti! ¡Eres un idiota egocéntrico!

Por primera vez, Thor no supo qué decir. Loki suspiró y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Quiero que te vayas. Vete a tu casa, Thor.

La puerta cerrándose fue lo único que Loki escuchó, luego el ruido de sus propias palabras.

-.-.-.-

Cuando Thor llegó a su casa no podía creer lo que había pasado. Estaba totalmente triste y no se creyó capaz de poder dormir.

¿En serio Loki odiaba tanto las cosas que hacía? ¿Acaso lo odiaba a él? Thor lo quería mucho, pero en ese momento se sintió vacío. El dolor de sus palabras era casi físico. Se sintió idiota, debería haberse quedado y arreglado las cosas, pedir perdón.

Escuchó como afuera empezaba una tormenta, sintió que podrían ser sus propias lágrimas.

Se le ocurrió que podría llamarlo y disculparse. Pero Loki podría estar durmiendo, ¿y si estaba esperando que lo haga?, pero si lo llamaba y no lo hacía se enojaría aún más, ¡pero quería arreglar las cosas!

Estaba a punto de decidir que lo llamaría al día siguiente cuando escuchó el _ring ring_. Rápido como un rayo atendió el teléfono.

-¿Loki? -no escuchó nada, sólo el _ring ring_ de nuevo.

El timbre, claro.

Vio la hora: 3 am. Corrió a la puerta y abrió. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio allí a Loki, todo empapado, temblando y con cara de nene avergonzado.

Thor agarró su mano y lo hizo pasar. Lo sentó, lo secó y le preparó un café caliente. Loki sólo lo seguía con la mirada, hasta que él se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento, Thor -a pesar de su auto-control, se le quebró la voz. Thor lo abrazó. Por supuesto que lo perdonaba- No quise decir todo eso -murmuró contra el cuello del otro, luego besó la piel bajo sus labios, e hizo un camino hasta llegar a su boca.

Se besaron llenos de amor y disculpas hasta que quedaron tendidos en el sillón, toda la ropa desperdigada en el suelo.

La habitación enseguida se llenó de suspiros, gemidos y pequeñas risas. En ningún momento dejaron de abrazarse, ni siquiera cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

-Te amo, Loki -le dijo mientras besaba su frente.

-Yo también te amo, Thor.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Hay que empezar el año llenos de amor gay entre dioses nórdicos :3<p>

Dejen review!

Acuerdense de pedir alguna palabra (con prompt en lo posible) para que escriba! ;)

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap


	4. Café

El último de hoy, espero mañana (no, esperen, es la 1:30 am, bueno, más tarde) subir un poco más, manden buenas vibras para seguir escribiendo! :D

Les traigo un poco de Hiddlesworth asdfasdf

* * *

><p><strong><span>Palabra:<span> Café**

**Personajes: Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth**

**Advertencia: Hiddlesworth, romance**

**Disclaimer: MARVEL**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAFÉ<strong>_

Cuando filmaban por la noche, y el trabajo se extendía hasta la madrugada, Tom siempre pedía un café. Chris lo sabía.

No podía evitar mirarlo. La primera vez que lo hizo, se había percatado que después de cada sorbo, Tom se lamía los labios, casi imperceptiblemente, pero allí estaba. En ese momento a Chris le pareció curioso, nunca había visto a nadie hacer eso. Mientras los días pasaban, Chris seguía observándolo, sólo para comprobar que no lo había hecho esa única vez.

El resultado fue que sí, en efecto lo hacía siempre, con alguna variación como en vez de pasar su lengua por los labios, los apretaba. Pero le resultaba igual de interesante.

Pasaban los meses y el mirarlo tomar café se hizo como una rutina, cuando estaban juntos charlando y bromeando, lo hacía disimuladamente, pero nunca se lo perdió.

Un día, mientras lo veía, le surgieron ganas de tomar café. No supo muy bien a qué se debía. Más tarde se dio cuenta que quería probarlo, quería probar ese café.

Cuando ya casi terminaban filmar la película, Tom, como de costumbre, pidió su café y se sentó junto a Chris para preguntarle por ciertas reacciones de la escena que tendrían que filmar luego. Hablaron de lo más bien hasta que la asistente le llevó el bendito café a Tom.

Chris creyó que no sería capaz de contenerse. Después del primer sorbo, le preguntó:

-Hey, Tom, ¿me dejas probar?

Tom lo miró un poco confundido, no se imaginó que nunca haya tomado café antes, pero aun así lo extendió.

Lo que de verdad nunca se imagino fue que Chris ignorara la taza y lo besara. Sintió sus labios recorrer los suyos y su lengua recorrer su boca.

-Gracias, fue delicioso -luego se levantó y se fue al set, donde lo llamaban.

Tom lo siguió con la mirada, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Luego sonrió. No pensó que tardaría tanto en darse cuenta.

* * *

><p>Asdfasdf les gustó?<p>

Yo tengo un crush muy fuerte con Tom Hiddleston :D (quien no?)

Manden vibras, palabras para que siga inventando cosas sexys de dioses y ocasionalmente de actores (con prompt en lo posible).

Los invito a que, si les gusta el Johnlock, y Sherlock de la BBC lean mi otro fic **30 words about us**, es el mismo concepto que este, pero con Johnlock y otros feels :)

Review? :D


End file.
